I can't control myself when I am with you
by UndertaleLover2
Summary: Once we touch, there's no going back. One thing leads to another and I am all over you. There is such a thrill rushing through me at the thought of making sweet love to you while at home, I am uninterested in my wife and everytime we make love, I find I can't get that same thrill through her...Troublesome, ever since the accident, I haven't been the same. ShikaNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Title** : I can't control myself when I am with you

 **Summary** : Once we touch, there's no going back. One thing leads to another and I am all over you. There is such a thrill rushing through me at the thought of making sweet love to you while at home, I am not interested in my wife and everytime we make love, I find that I can't get that same thrill through her...Troublesome, ever since the accident, I haven't been the same. I can't stop myself...and I don't want to.

 _ **Shikamaru's POV**_

Slowly but surely, I wake up, my eyes adjusted to the light that came from the window. Feeling a weight on my chest, I look down and see him...Naruto sleeping on my chest, his head and arms poking out from the warm sheets. His steady breathing calmed me a bit from reacting horribly. _'What am I doing here with...him,'_ I ask myself.

I looked around and realized that it was just a room that neither of us lived in. It seemed like a hotel room, must be. _'It's definitely not Naruto's house, I doubt he'll ever let his kids see what we had just done._ '

Shikamaru slowly sat up a bit without waking the blonde up, feeling a deep ache from his head, revealing some memories of last night. "Oww." He rubbed his head and closed his eyes, ' _Of course a hangover, just what I needed.'_

Flashbacks of last night came to mind…

 _ **Him and Naruto heading off to a hotel after they left the bar, I was holding onto Naruto since he seemed drunk as hell and kept falling over. We rented a room and fell onto the bed, one thing lead to another and my lips had claimed Naruto's. The blonde eagerly kissed back and one thing lead to another, we fucked**_ _._

Once I came back from reality, I realized that we definitely fucked. _'What the fuck am I going do? I can't tell temari about this? She'll be fucking furious and also this is so irresponsible of me, I shouldn't had fallen into this trap even though... I wanted this so badly...These couple of months. I ached to feel the warm of Naruto and dive into it...And once I kissed him, there was no going back.'_

My tongue recalled the taste of his mouth, bittersweet mint chocolate, oh how I wanted another taste. My lips dried, as my eyes focused on his lips, my tongue flicked over across my lips ever so slowly.

Drool rain from my mouth onto his lips by accident. And I had a certain urge to lick his. My tongue moved on it own and licked them, a sweet moan came from the blonde's mouth causing me to become hard. 'Oh fuck, I want him so bad.' I thought, desiring to go farther.

However, the fantasy ended once Naruto's sky blue eyes opened... "Morning Hina- SHIKAMARU!" As soon as his eyes adjusted to the sight of me. Afterwards, I explained to him what happened, he agreed that this should be kept between them and left alone.

 **Two Months Later...**

I'm itching to get my hands on Naruto, watching his butt as he walks away to the hokage's office as I follow him. He knew I was looking, probably thinking I am such a pervert. Over the past month, I gained feelings for him and I took every chance I had to show that I wanted him so badly. With that butt of his, it's hard not to. His daring blue eyes just made me melt and want him to be down on his knees, worshipping my cock.

"Thinking about me once again, I see." He said, once we arrived in his office. I closed and locked the door, seeing him sit on his desk, stroking his cock from the zipper. "How can I not?" I walked towards him, once I was in front of him, I begin to takeover and rub my hands over his awake dick. "Your such a tease with this butt of yours, I want it all to myself."

I gave into the heat of the moment and kissed his ruby red lips . "Ah~Please Shikamaru, stop teasing and fuck me." He stressed, probably feeling overheated like I was. His begging turned me on like no other. And like any other normal living person, I gave in to that plead.

I played his body like it was hip new toy and his moans egged me on. The next thing I knew I was pounding into his tight butt hole with his legs around my neck and his head laying on the desk. We both are butt naked in his office, screaming out in pleasure. Sweat and bitter milk caked our bodies.

Our hair was out of whack, my nicely kept ponytail was laying down my back stuck to my sweat while Naruto's hair was a wet spiky mess kind of like a dog that just got a bath.

I found him unraveling with my strokes. My eyes rolled back as I nutted in him a tenth time that day. Our sex session sure do take a long time, especially with his long term energy. He's hard to please unless I fuck him so many times he won't be able to get up for 2 week.

Now he was tired as he lay there on the desk dripping with our cum. I collapsed on top of him, breathing hard as a dog on a hot summer day. My face pressed into his neck, my lips pecked his tan skin.

We rested there for a while. Our breathing evened out and we fell asleep to the sound of our hearts beating as one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title** : I can't control myself when I am with you

 **Summary** : Once we touch, there's no going back. One thing leads to another and I am all over you. There is such a thrill rushing through me at the thought of making sweet love to you while at home, I am not interested in my wife and everytime we make love, I find that I can't get that same thrill through her...Troublesome, ever since the accident, I haven't been the same. I can't stop myself...and I don't want to.

 _ **Boruto's POV**_

I stood at the door of my dad's office tearing up, hearing my gay father scream someone's name that wasn't my mother. It wasn't the first time I had overheard the loud calls of my father and his assistant. They have been at it everyday for two whole months. I would know because Naruto's mood completely changed and started to act differently around their family.

Almost everyday the older blond would fake his moods around him, his mother, and his sister. He would act like he was happy when he wasn't. In his opinion, his mom knew of this, but acted like she was clueless to this change.

I haven't dared to tell my mom or sister about it yet, however it was hard not it when it was at the tip of his tongue. Every single day of this month, I wanted to shout it out to the world that my father was in a affair of the same sex. My mouth closed at the thought of the crying face of my poor mother.

But I had to put a stop to this somehow and today was that day. I slowly raised up my hand, hesitating to knock. I pushed past my fears after it grew silent and banged hard on the door. I knocked three times and waited, it seemed like hours when it really was just seconds before they opened the door. I saw my dad and Nara dressed in their messy attire.

Their eyes widen at me, not expecting me to be at the other end of the door. "You don't have to give me any shit excuses on why you two are like this. I know….. I knew since y'all first started… I don't care how it happened, but if this keeps up…... Moms' heart can't take it. So either break it off with her or break off whatever you and Shikamaru have going on." As they can clearing tell, Boruto was clearly sick of this situation he happened upon.

 _ **Shikamaru & Naruto's POV**_

Neither adults knew what to tell the younger boy because both of them knew it was wrong of them to cheat on their wives especially with the same gender. Instead they agreed that their relationship wouldn't really work out well with their families and ended up confessing what been really going on to their wives, hoping they would forgive them as they stood at their door steps.

 _But how will Temari and Hinata take the news? Find out in the next chapter._


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata and Temari was in total disbelief. How was they to know that their husbands had unfaithfully desired each other. What was the use of them as a females? Were they just not attractive enough or was they just used as figures to hide Naruto and Shikamaru's sexuality or bond.

 **Temari's POV**

My tearful eyes clouded my vision, I shifted in my chair and threw glassware from our wedding at my unfaithful husband. Screaming out, "I FUCKING HATE YOU! wHY OF ALL PEOPLE!" Grabbing anything I could get my hands on, I threw it at Shikamaru, but it was no use, he dodged and speeded out of there with his bastard blond lover. Hinata reacted somehow differently, she stayed in her seat. As silent as a mouse and as deadly as a snake, she grew still, but I could tell she was as mad as I was. Her long vibrant blackish purple hair covered her face, her head was at a angle, facing downwards. Her nails dug into the table, seeming to hold herself back. Scary was the word that ran through my mind.

 **Naruto's POV**

We rented out a hotel to hide out from our angry wives. Just until we sort it out a little bit, we couldn't bare to part from each other. We loved each other too much and breaking up because the world couldn't take our love is not a option.


End file.
